


Shatter

by cresselia8themoon



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Spoilers for The Duck Knight Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: Jim Starling sees his reflection.





	Shatter

He was in the mirror. 

Charmingly ruffled feathers, billowing cape, hat tilted just so for that mysterious, dramatic flair. Hands on hips, legs slightly apart as he surveyed his city for any sign of dangerous, dastardly deviants. 

He was handsome. He was proud. He was a beloved hero. 

He was receiving a Best Actor trophy. He was invited to speak at the podium. He was followed by an entourage of adoring fans who clung to every word he said and kissed the ground he walked upon. 

TV networks fought over his presence. Royalty and copyright checks flooded into his mailbox by the thousands. He signed every picture, every forehead, every article of clothing shoved at him by miles upon miles of people who put him on a heroic pedestal. 

Footsteps sounded against the smooth tiles of the room. He slashed his chainsaw against several mirrors behind him, blocking the path of the only one who would be dim-witted enough to interrupt him. If that horrible knock-off wanted him so badly, he might as well get bloody feet while doing it. 

Deep black, hazardous yellow, and blood-red crimson flashed in the jagged pieces. 

A has-been, a wash-out, easily replaceable.

Never again. 

Grim, gritty, and torture were all the rage these days. Fine by him. 

He would never disappoint his fans. 

“We can help you!” a voice echoed through the chamber. 

Clearly, the faker still believed in a fairytale world where the power of love and friendship and cleansing tears would save the day and everyone would live happily after. 

He bared his teeth. It would be his pleasure to give the faker a dose of painful, bloody reality. 


End file.
